Technology scaling has led to the development of fin-based metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect transistor (MOSFET) structures as an alternative to the bulk-Silicon (or bulk-Si) MOSFET structure for improved scalability. The fin-based MOSFET (finFET) includes a silicon fin that forms the body of the transistor. The gate electrode of the transistor is orthogonal to the fin, and includes a portion that straddles or surrounds the fin. During operation, current flows between the source and drain electrodes of the transistor along the gated sidewall surfaces of the fin.